


The little turtles

by TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal/pseuds/TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal
Summary: All of our favorite characters are teens again, and instead of earth binding them together, its the skaikru hospital that they all are staying at.





	1. ..I havent come up with a chapter title yet..

Raven POV  
5AM.  
These alarms are getting very annoying. There is nothing that will make me hate mornings more than Physical therapy. It wasn't going to be until later in the day, but I got it moved up so I could get it over with before i had my fun day off. I generally skip school, but i still attend the extra lessons the hospital offer for those in residential treatment.   
Gustus seemed to be awake and alert. Although there is a door separating us, i still feel like im taking up all of his space. He is confined to his bed, and we have very meaningful conversations at night, but i still cant help this feeling every morning. I feel like i should do something to repay him for paying the rent of my room for me. He always told me it was ok and just to promise to never leave Clarke without a best friend, but he refused any other form of service i offered. He did allow me to tinker with his old radio though, I was trying to get it to work.  
I had to get up and get ready. I have to be in room 509 in half an hour, and i wanted to take a shower.

5:30 AM  
Physical therapy is miserable. They always make me do much more than i can handle, because there are “no physical signs suggesting it is too much for the body”. My physical therapist is even worse than Jackie the head nurse. He always addresses himself as “he” and he has his name written on every paper in his room. Clarke used to call him cage as a kid, instead of kane, so now i call him that too. He must be dating Abby, but Clarke didnt know that, or she just refused to believe it. i dont blame her, i would refuse to belive it if it were my mum, but i dont have issues like that. Both my parents passed away so i dont need to think of one of them dating again.

7:30 AM  
Once i was free, i decided to go for a walk. The cafeteria was empty and i had gone through the entire hospital by now.  
I stopped by to see if clarke was awake. it was unlikely because its wednesday. She refused to get up until meal time, or untill `troat stuffing time´, as she called it. All the nurses were polite to her because Abby was in power, but she always seemed to anger the nurses by not being up on time, or not following meal time rules. I dont blame her, the rules seem ridiculous, but she has to follow them if the wants to get better.   
I dont think anyone realized there was a problem untill the incident. I realized pretty quickly, but i didnt know what to do. I told Abby, but she was too proud to belive that her daughter would have an issue. She kept telling me that if something was wrong Clarke would tell her, but as we all know now, she would rather collapse on an airplane than tell Abby. 

Clarke was sleeping on her couch again. She hates her bed. Thats because its where she has to lay when they tube feed her.  
She looks so tiny, curled up against the arm rest. She was wearing her night gown, the one that was all flowy, and according to her, the only one that didn't make her look like a whale. I dont think she looks like a whale in anything, but i guess thats how mental illnesses mess with you.   
I didnt want to wake her yet, so i decided it was time to go check out the emergency room. There was always something fun there, like someone who had gotten their had stuck somewhere it definitely didnt belong.  
The head man of the hospital, Jason, had made that a restricted patients and personnel only area, as a way to try and keep some of the patients from getting in trouble. There was no way i wasnt going there, even with the 3 extra people keeping an eye out for me at all times.

09:50 AM  
I was almost at the door, when i heard a little cry. It was from a little child, about 3 years old. She seemed to be alone, so i took her hand and took her to the counter. Her name was Thalia. she was looking for “Nomon”. I wasn't sure if that was a name, or a term the child had made up for her mother. we turned the corner and ran into a tall girl. She was gorgeous to say the least, but she was holding another child that looked a lot like the first, so i figured she would be the mother.  
“oh sorry” she said  
“no no, I believe this is your daughter?” There was no way of getting out of it now,  
“ah yes. Thank you very much, Anya” She tried to shake my hand, but i was just standing there.  
“Raven”. There was no movement. This tall beautiful woman was here with her two kids, and i was crushing on her hardcore. I didn't even like kids, but for some reason her kid looked so cute to me. I don't know what it was, but something other than her looks attracted me to her. It was like an instant connection, but I'm not sure if she felt it too.   
I heard her say “nowe nodotaim ok?” to the child. I dont know what the language is, but i really want to know.   
I quickly walked away and tried to call Clarke. Of course she wouldn't answer, why would she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably really terrible because its 2 am and i can't sleep -_-  
> feel free to tell me any recommendations in the comments :P

Clarke:  
Uhhh.  
I’m a mess.  
A hot mess, but a mess nonetheless.  
Its only 10 am. For fucks sake, why do I keep getting up earlier than I need to? I guess bad nutrition fucks with your body that way. Nowadays I barely get any sleep, except for on Thursdays. Thursdays were therapy nights and I always end up taking my sleep pills by the end of it, even if I can’t take it on an empty stomach. I cannot spend a whole night thinking about my therapist Bellamys theories, and if eating is what it takes to stop thinking about it, then I will do it. They are always too positive and are based on the most ridiculous stories he heard when travelling around the world.  
Last Thursday he decided the reason I'm always wearing long armed shirts were because of some subconscious thought about a ritual I had learned about in history class. He doesnt know that the real reason is the tattoo I have been hiding from my mum. i got it the same day i found out raven was in the hospital. She had gotten one earlier, and i had promised to get mine soon. I never thought it would be that soon though.  
I had gotten a call from my mother at 3 am.  
“whats wrong mum?”  
“clarke baby where are you?” she sounded worried. She only worried like this when someone told her a teen with blonde hair was being brought in and i hadn't checked in with her at least once per hour. This was fairly common, so i just shrugged it off and told her i was home.  
“oh thank god, i thought you were with raven and i just “ she stopped immediately realizing what she had said. It took me a second longer, but once i got it i freaked. Mum tried to convince me to stay home, but i was at the hospital as soon as i could be. Raven was stable, but in a coma. They wouldn't know if she would wake up or not, so i decided it was time for me to get the tattoo done. I went to the only tattoo shop that was open at 4 am and got a little black key on my left wrist. It matched with the black key hole on ravens right wrist. she had gotten such a simple design in case i didnt want to get a matching one. she was so happy when she woke up 4 days later and accidentally gripped my wrist. She started crying at the thought of having hurt me, but when she realized why i had let out a little cry when she grabbed my wrist, she teared up from happiness instead.  
Abby was very angry with her because of the tattoo. she had seen it during the surgery and wasn't letting it go. Raven was hurt, emotionally and physically, but she never let me out of her sight for as long as she was able to. 

Now that I’m up, I might as well get up and get some drawing done. I will probably end up drawing those beautiful green eyes anyways. I had a huge headache and rubbing my forehead didnt help at all. I sat up on the edge of my bed hoping it would stop the dizziness.  
My meal chart was on the door. Seven sad and two happy smileys. Each representing a meal time for the week. Breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner. Dinner is probably the worst, but at least i have an excuse to be in the same room as Lexa. I had been trying to come up with excuses, but she always sees right through them, and avoids having any conversation beyond small talk. not because she doesnt want to, but because everytime she seems to be about to say something, one of the newer nurses, Indra, comes up to us and asks us to do something. it will usually be something stupid, like roll up your sleeves, or stop twitching your leg. Just the usual rules, but even if we arent breaking any she will stop lexa from having any real conversations. 

Indra is a new nurse. she transfered here not so long ago. She seems to have a connection with lexa, but i dont know if it has to do with her being the nurse that always shows up when she needs it, or becasue of knowing each other before lexa was addmitted. Im scared of Indra to say the least, but lexa seems to like her, she always acts like the younger sibling around her. Their relationship is interesting to say the least. 

There is no school on Wednesdays so I only need to get up for meal times, and if you arent up on time the nurse will wake you up with a very loud ´excuse me`. I didnt know what woke me up until i noticed my phone flashing like it was a party in my room. I didnt really have the energy but managed somehow to get up to check my phone. I had received several messages from Raven, one of my closest friends. I wouldn’t dare call her my best friend because Octavia would kill me for it. They always tried to out do one another. 

 

[Sassenach] (she earned the nickname after a slight obsession with the outlander series)  
OMG  
OMG  
OMG  
OMFG  
Get up!!!!  
[Pugs]  
Raven.  
Are you fucking insane?!?  
I have three hours before lunch.  
I should be sleeping not texting!  
[sassenach]  
yeah yeah,  
guess what?  
The hottest girl on earth just walked in through the doors!!

[sir sleeps-alot]  
raven she is probably there for a checkup. You have no chance with her.

[sassenach]  
no.  
She is checking in.  
You know, like into the residential programme.  
Clarke you get your ass down here or i will come up there and drag you here

*Click to see image*  
*Click to see image*  
*Click to see image*  
*Click to see image*

Raven seemed to be in full stalker mode. She sent several images of what looked like a very hot girl. She looked a little familiar to me, but I don’t think I would forget meeting someone like her. she has a toddler in her arms and one was standing next to her, but its was probably just her sisters.

[sassenach]  
alex is here  
*Lexa  
she seems to know her.  
*Click to see image*  
*Click to see image*

[sir sleeps alot]  
raven, i dont want to see your stalker photos of your crush.  
Wait she knows lexa??  
I knew she looked a little familiar.  
[sassenach]  
they arent all of my crush ;P

and sure enough, most of ravens images were of the new girl, except for one, which i quickly screenshot and denied I saved. The new girl was really hot, but lexa was much more intriguing. I still remember vividly the first time I saw lexa.


End file.
